


Silent Evil

by mathiccie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, not even a proper storyline can save this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathiccie/pseuds/mathiccie
Summary: Nagito Komaeda had not known love or loss until he risked losing his remarkable friend Peko PekoyamaHis happy life is shattered when his learns that cowardly ogres plan to attack Peko and he knows he has to stop them or his heart will die.At eighteen, the hairdresser from Falmouth is both courageous and understanding. But will it be enough to protect Peko?He goes to an accident in Shanghai where he acquires some sloppy trousers and wigs. It finally seems that he will be able to stop the ogres that want to attack Peko.However, when Peko calls, begging him to come home, Nagito is forced to decide what is more important: stopping the cowardly ogres that attack each other, or preserving his relationship with his friend?A gynecologist delivers a brave and poignant story that explores the love between a lucky student and his swordswoman.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Enoshima Junko, Amami Rantaro/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Celestia Ludenberg/Iranami Satsuki, Harukawa Maki/Reader, Hoshi Ryoma/Kinjo Tsurugi/Mekaru Rei, Koizumi Mahiru/Kisaragi Yamato, Komaeda Nagito/Oma Kokichi, Maeda Yuki/Abraham Lincoln/Saihara Shuichi, Magorobi Emma/Momota Kaito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Silent Evil

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out of Context SSB Fanfiction Quotes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/722710) by Sari Mercury. 



"Guys, I'm back!" Gonta yelled. "But is your mom back?" Kaito asked. Makoto slapped him and went to comfort Gonta. 

"You little weasel!" Byakuya shouted. Haruhiko had never been more offended in his life. His fursona was a hedgehog. 

Angie sobbed into her hands. Satsuki came over to comfort her. "I CAN'T STOP SETTING THINGS ON FIRE!" cried the artist. 

"Shut up and go make me a sandwich" Sayaka said. 3 days later, her body was still missing. 

Angie sighed as Gonta turned on the next episode of Steven Universe. She was holding a pen and thinking. "What's the most religious rock for my gemsona that Atua would approve of?" she asked. 

Mikako didn't care. She kept on singing that Hatsune Miku. 

"Not today, orange satan!" Freddie Mercury screamed at Leon, bursting out of his grave while wearing a $4000 fursuit. 

And in that moment, Kanata found Atua. 

Tenko looked at her phone, and realized that she had gotten 50 texts. They were all from her master. And they all said one thing. Fish sticks. Tenko turned her phone off. 

Mitch screamed, "I'm not ready to be a father, I'm only 18!" 

"Okey" Mukuro said. Mukuro literally cannot say anything but "Okey" anymore and honestly she is not Okey with that. A true heroine. 

"I love Abraham Lincoln so much more than you do!" Yuki screamed at Shuichi. 

Mikado wandered through the mansion, yet was suddenly taken aback as he came face to face with a mysterious girl. "Hello grandson. It is I, Ayame" she greeted. "Gods... that's impossible!" Mikado replied. He was quite perplexed at the fact that this imposter was claiming to be Ultimate Sprinter Ayame Hatano let alone the fact that this woman had referred to him as her grandson. 

"Hello Gremlin, it appears that your love of fish sticks has gone too far! I, for one, am fed up with it. It's fish sticks this, fish sticks that, oh how I love the fish sticks and their fishy stick ways and how it is the reason Denki Kaminari simps for you and joined DICE. So, I've abducted all the fish sticks in the world!" Chihiro explained. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT THE FISH STICKS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kokichi screamed. 

"Why are you doing this?" Leon said in a baseball pro way because he was a baseball pro. 

Out of a blinding light appeared Chiaki, she floated down to Sakura. "It's been so long..." Chiaki said. Sakura was really happy and cried. "H-how?! I missed you so much!" Chiaki took a breath and replied "Kiibo and Hibiki fused like on Steven Universe to create me... and if we fuse now with Angie... we become Beyonce." So Chiaki fused with Sakura and Angie to become Beyonce. "I quit" Mitch said before going through the portal to the My Hero Academia universe. 

Syobai, meanwhile, returned from his tenure as a business professor at Harvard. 

Taka looked down at the game and watched. "Beep berp" he cried. 

"Lol what?" Miu said, really elegantly or something. 

Someone tripped on the top of the staircase and started descending quickly. "OH NO I AM FALLING DOWN ALL THESE STAIRS!" Kaede said as she tumbled downwards. "I WARNED YOU KAEDE, I WARNED YOU ABOUT THE STAIRS" Junko yelled at her girlfriend. "IT KEEPS HAPPENING" Kaede screamed as she continued flopping down the infinite staircase at an alarming speed. 

"Kirumi, you better hide your mangas before Kanade gets here!" Miu yelled at her friend, who was nose deep in volume 12 of Naruto. "What's that purple haired floozy gonna do about it?" Kirumi sneered, continuing to read the manga. "Gurl, put it away, or you'll get..." Miu fell silent as Kanade appeared at the end of the hallway, holding a single pink flip flop as if it were a weapon. "La chancla," the gurls whispered in unison as they shook in fear.

"I-I'm in love with Rantaro!" Fuyuhiko wailed, throwing his Capri-Sun onto the ground. "Say what now?!" Rantaro said, blushing as he lowered his gun.

Nagito looked at Twogami and Hina's dresses and shook his head. These bitches are so unfabulous! "Girls, I haven't seen fashion sense so ugly since I fought Medusa and her fugly skanky ass!" Nagito then Z-snapped and grabbed Kokichi's butt.

"I know I'm a grown woman," Emma wailed, "but I'm also secretly a fan of My Little Pony!" 

Ryoma was going to say something back but all words froze when Tsurugi took off his shirt.

"Byakuya has fangirls?" Hina pondered in disbelief

"Yay, Ryoma's so tsundere, it's kawaii!" said Rei. "Do me a favor and never say that again" Ryoma replied.

"ITS HIM!" Kazuichi declared, "HE WHO HOOS THE HAH!:

"I have a problem Hiro" Ayame said inbetween sobs, "I have an addiction." "What are you addicted to?" the clairvoyant asked putting a hand on the sprinter's shoulder "I'm addicted to polka" said Ayame before she pulled out an accordion and started playing polka. 

Sonia wrote some Bakudeku fanfics. This angered Mahiru on a spiritual level.

"Now let's go talk some sense into that idiot" said Satsuki. She was alongside Celeste, holding hands as they kissed. It was so hot. Forever Celesatsuki. Best pairing 2020.

Sonia is a skeleton. Celeste is a robot. And Mikako is a felony no matter how you look at it.

"W-who a-are y-you?" Yuki squeaked, scared. He knew he was going to be in more deep shit now because of this. "Well, I'm your evil side, Ikuy," she replied. "Kowai..." Yuki said which means scary in Japanese.

The sexy Kokoro had her hair up, black and hot like Niall's, because Kokoro was just that goddamn goregeous. 

Yamato tapped his microphone and cleared his throat. "ALRIGHT, EVERYONE. THIS LITTLE NUMBER GOES OUT TO EMMA AND KAITO." Emma screamed "YAMATO NO" but it was too late. Yamato had begun to sing Everytime We Touch by Cascada. 

"Now to get to the point, your menu is quite interesting to say the least. Fish nuggets, fish burger with fries, fishstick salad, fish strips, fish milkshake, fishstick wrap, grilled fish sticks, fish stick tacos, fish stick ice cream... everything is literally fish" Ayame informed a fishstick fetishist, cringing. "So? It's a FISHSTICK eating establishment. I serve food of THE SEA, not food of THE LAND." Yuki rebutted back.

Mahiru and Yamato kissed passionately and Iroha felt great joy beacause her ship had sailed.

"Sora," Leon began, "Don't you see that you're my ugly twin, like in the Suite Life of Zack and Cody or someshit?" 

Turning around, Celeste saw that it was none other than her nemesis, her ex-best friend, Kiyotaka Ishimaru Harkininan Nohassen Frida Kalo.

"Anyways, the future I come from is apocalyptic. There are no capri suns, no malls, and even worse, no Hot Topic." Setsuka explained. Everyone gasped in horror as Haruhiko screamed.

"Call me daddy~" Maki moaned with a rose between her lips.


End file.
